1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound data transmitting apparatus, a sound data transmitting method, a sound data receiving apparatus, and a sound data receiving method, and, more particularly to a sound data transmitting apparatus and the like for transmitting digital sound data using two kinds of transmission channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-109000, there is known an AV system that transmits data (image data and sound data) of AV (Audio Visual) contents from a source apparatus (e.g., a disk recorder or a tuner for terrestrial digital broadcast) as a transmitting apparatus to a sync apparatus (e.g., a television) as a receiving apparatus.